


Parasomnia

by BookWyrm07



Series: A New Goal [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07
Summary: 5 times Liam experienced parasomnia and 1 time Theo did.Parasomnia: unusual behaviors that people experience prior to falling asleep, while asleep, or during the period between sleep and wakefulness.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: A New Goal [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1072548
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Parasomnia

1 

Theo put the last cup in the cupboard and closed the dishwasher. He checked the cat's water bowl.

"Your boyfriend is sleeping on his books in the library." Isaac grabbed a soda from the fridge.

"He's got finals this week. He's stressed. I'll grab him and take him to bed." 

"I skipped college for an apprenticeship. Seeing that is only making more sure of that decision." He nodded at the living room where Liam was shuffling towards them.

Liam stopped in front of Theo and grabbed him by the shoulders. His eyes were open but unfocused. "Bears," he said.

"What?" Theo asked.

"Zombie bears." His words were thick and heavy with sleep. "Behind you."

"I think you need to go lay down."

Liam shuffled back to the living room, fell over the arm of the couch and began to snore loudly.

"Yeah, definitely not sorry I skipped college." Isaac took a sip of his soda.

2

Theo was woken up from a sound, dreamless sleep by singing. Liam lay on his side of the bed, his eyes still closed. "Na na na na na na na na na," he sang loudly. The sleeping beta grabbed their blanket with two hands and rolled. all three of their cats were knocked to the floor with the force of the pull. Only when he was fully cocooned in the blanket did he sing, "batman!"

Theo sighed and shared a look with his awake and annoyed cats. "He'll never believe this when he wakes up." He looked for an edge or a part of the blanket he could grab. "Come on, Littlewolf, give me some covers."

"I am the night. This is my cape. Batmaaaaaan!" His eyes never opened. He began to softly snore some more.

"I tried to be nice. You all saw." He grabbed the blanket and pulled. The blanket unrolled and Liam was dumped face first onto the bedroom floor. Theo spread the blanket out and rolled over to go back to sleep.

"What the hell?" Liam asked and climbed back into bed. Theo laid on his side facing away. Two of their cats, the large silver and black, Jason and the white faced tuxedo, Michael had their backs to him as well. Freddie, the tiny ginger cat glared at him from Theo's pillow.

Theo's voice came heavy with sleep. "Go back to sleep, batman."

"Batman?" Liam felt lost, but he didn't get any answers. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

3 

Theo tossed his jeans over a chair and tossed his t-shirt in the hamper. He slipped into bed. Liam latched onto his back like a koala. "You don't usually want to be the big spoon," Theo sighed and closed his eyes.

Liam spoke slowly, his voice heavy. "Rules don't apply to the mongols."

"That's why you're the big spoon?" Theo asked.

"Exception! John Green even had that clip when he talked about them." The sentence ended in a small snore.

Theo laughed quietly so as not to wake his boyfriend. "John Green? The Fault In Our Stars guy?"

"Mongols!" Liam insisted.

"What about the Mongols?"

"Yesss!" Liam hissed excitedly. He was quiet a few seconds, then said, "They invented the pony express and religious tolerance."

"They invented religious tolerance?"

"Hmmm, horse archery." He tucked his nose into Theo's neck while Theo shook with silent giggles. 

"Goodnight, Littlewolf." Theo rested his hand on Liam's and closed his eyes.

4 

Mason sat on the couch with Corey. They just got back from UCLA for the semester break. He looked around for a moment then asked, "Where's Liam?"

"Warning the world about undead grizzlies." Isaac chuckled and took a sip of his beer.

"He's sleep walking again?" Mason asked.

Theo nodded. "Jenna said the last time he was this stressed it was the summer between ninth and tenth grade." 

"Isn't that dangerous?" Corey asked. "What if he thinks he's fighting hunters or tries to cook and burns the house down?"

"We haven't left him home alone, and so far all he's done is shamble around and talk nonsense," Theo said with a fond smile.

"I really can't tell the difference from when he's awake." Isaac grinned. 

There was a clang from the kitchen and all four turned to look. Liam stumbled around the kitchen. He put one of Isaac's cake pans on the counter inside he placed a jar of salsa and a banana.

"Liam, what are you doing?"

"Making chocolate pudding." He added a jar of cinnamon to his collection.

Theo looked at the pan, then back to his boyfriend. "Let's get you back to bed." 

"I've lost all control of my life," Liam mumbled. Theo put an arm around Liam's shoulders and led him towards their bedroom. Liam stopped walking. He leaned against the wall with his hands then pushed off. "Whooa!" He turned to Theo. "Ju see that? I moved the wall." He leaned on the wall and pushed off again. "See!"

"Very impressive. Now let's get you to bed before you hurt yourself."

"I'm superman. Wooooosh!" He ran into the bedroom with his arms out in front of him.

Theo made sure he was safely tucked into bed then joined the rest of his pack in the living room. "You better send me that video, Isaac."

"Already did, and to Scott, and Stiles and Malia and Lydia. Did I miss anyone?"

"I'll send it to his mom." Theo smirked.

5

Finals were over, and Liam felt good, powerful, also very drunk, but that was beside the point. He could take on another army of hunters by himself. "We should go take out Monroe," he said to Theo. The chimera was pressed against his back.

The chimera blinked. "She's not my type." His words were slurred. "I only date angry betas with hot pink briefs." Liam looked down, and seemed surprised that he wasn't wearing pants. Sleep creeped closer, and Theo only vaguely heard Liam mumble something about "gearing up" before they both drifted into snores.

Theo woke up to bright sunlight hitting him in the face. He winced in pain, and dug his claws into his palm. He felt better as the injury and hangover began to heal. "Breakfast sound good, or do you just want coffee?" he asked without opening his eyes. A chirping meow was his only reply. He opened an eye to see Freddie. The ginger cat was curled in a ball on Liam's pillow. "I don't suppose you'll tell me where Papa is?" She flicked her tail over her nose and closed her eyes.

It didn't take long to find Liam. He stepped out of the bedroom and found all of their roommates and the other two cats gathered around the couch. Isaac turned, shook his head, and said, "In the words of Coach, 'part of me wants to ask. The other half says knowing will be more disturbing than anything I could ever imagine. So.. I’m just gonna walk away.'" The tall werewolf went to his room and closed the door.

Liam laid on the couch. He wore a pot on his head. His face and neck were covered by a t-shirt. It took a moment for Theo to realize that the shirt was upside down. His arms were through the sleeves, but the neck was stretched and torn to fit around his chest. One sock covered hand rested on his bare stomach. Nothing covered his hot pink briefs, or his right leg, but a single untied sneaker was on that foot. On the left leg were two pairs of jeans. The top pair was Theo's and they were on the wrong leg. The other pair was on the correct leg and were Liam's, but they were inside out. 

"I'm pretty sure that's my sock," Mason said.

1

It was late. The bedrooms were all dark, and almost everyone slept. The only light came from the TV in the living room. Liam didn't just enjoy playing the game, but the entire experience of staying up late, his best friend on the couch beside him, joking, laughing and reliving this ritual of their childhood. 

"Boom!" Mason cheered with quiet enthusiasm. His character did a complicated string of hits that left Liam's health bar complete red. "Knew I would beat you, eventually."

"Good match," Liam grinned. "Want to go again or change to the racing game?"

"Change, right when I get the hang of this one? Hell no." Mason pressed the button to start another match.

The character select screen came up, but before Liam could make his choice a sound caught his attention. A door opened. Theo came into view. He looked soft, sleepy in his pink hoodie and grey boxer briefs with his Liam wolf plushie under his arm.

"Sorry if we woke you. Mason finally beat me," Liam said. 

Theo swayed on his feet but didn't say anything. 

"You okay, babe?"

Theo mumbled something Liam didn't understand and sat on the couch. He sat for a moment then laid down with his head pillowed on Liam's thigh and his stuffed wolf hugged to his chest. "I sleep here," he sighed.

"We'll try to be quieter." Liam ran his fingers through Theo's hair, then selected his character and started the next round.


End file.
